


Proudly Watching

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [14]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-14
Updated: 2002-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after the "Digimon World Tour," Takaishi Natsuko finally accepts that her son truly is one of the Chosen Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proudly Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I stand here, watching you sleep, I can't help but wonder if the other children's parents feel the same as I do now. I've known about you being one of the Chosen for almost four years now, but at times I still can't comprehend it. No matter what happens, Takeru, in a way you are still my baby boy.

I saw all of the Digimon on the international news. They were appearing all over the world, just like the last time… when you left me to go to the Digital World. All I can hope is that you won't leave me again. I'm not sure that I'll be able to stand it if you do, Takeru.

I'm really not sure if I can.

You're stirring slightly in your sleep, so I probably should leave you now. I can see your Digimon laying beside you, prepared to defend you in an instant if he needs to. Even if I can't be with you, he will. Still, I can't bring myself to leave yet.

I know that the decisions your father and I have made affected you and Yamato. No matter what happens though, I hope that you know that we both love you. We're still a family, even if we aren't together as one. Please remember that, Takeru. Remember that your family loves you.

Once again, you're starting to stir. I don't want to leave you here, not yet. But at the same time I don't want you to wake up though, not when you're sleeping more soundly than you have in ages. I guess that I must say goodnight then, Takeru.

Before I leave though, I have one more word to say. Actually, it's more aimed towards your Digimon instead. Please protect my son, no matter what happens. He is really all that I have left, so please don't let anything happen to him. I know that you love him just as much as I do. I just know it.

As I walk towards the door, I look back at the two of you once again. My son and his partner, both of them laying sound asleep on their bed. Goodnight to both of you, my angel - Takeru - and his own angel.

Goodnight, and remember that I love you no matter what.


End file.
